Hidden Secrets
by joshuab2897
Summary: Humphrey will find out that he is more than a omega when something within him awakens.
1. Background

Humphrey was a good young pup in a pack in the southwest America with his parents just a week after he was born. he was in his den and his parents was just about to let him outside for the first time. he had a unique fur color pattern it was black and had red stripes going across his back. His parents were surprised because both were pure black. The only reason they could come up with is somewhere down their ancestry there was a wolf with red fur. One the day that Humphrey had allowed him to go outside for the first time. While he was out with his parents the pack was one alert for humans. Him and his parents were in a nice size field next to the to let him play and explore the outside world. For the next couple of hours, they played and had a good time until three human rangers came to the edge of the field and aimed at them and three tranquilizing darts hit the two parents and Humphrey. The rangers came out and took Humphrey and put him in a cage and drove him up to Canada. After two hours, his parents woke up and in frantic searches for hours until dark until they cried herself to sleep in their den.

2 hours later Humphrey wakes up in a cage and is shaking in fear of what happened to him. The truck stopped and the rangers put the cage down and open the cage. But Humphrey didn't come out because he was to sacred, the rangers had to tip the cage and Humphrey came rolling out into a pile of dust and the dust stuck to his fur making his fur turn from black with red stripes to all grey. The rangers left him on the ground with no food and water. That night humphrey was found by Winston the leader of the western pack and took him into the pack to get him food and a place to stay and welcomed into the pack the next day. He was too tired and wrapped up that the forgot about his parents.


	2. Marriage ?

**Humphrey pov**

We just got off the train and stopped the immediate fight that could have happened any minute with the tension of the two packs.

I didn't run away Kate said

Winston and eve came down the side of the valley and went up to their daughter and asked where have you been?

We were taking to Idaho by humans and the reason that we were there to bring other wolves to the park. Kate said

I walk up to the rest of the pack and just sit there and watch what is going between the two packs.

Hey humphrey all three of his friends say

Hey guys what you been doing since I disappeared.

Nothing much just been playing and keeping the peace between the packs Shakey said

Ah make since. As humphrey talks with his friends tony goes up to Winston and Kate.

You came back to marry Garth? Tony said

Yes, I came back to marry garth and unite the packs Kate shouts

What Kate getting married?

 **Kate Pov**

I was swarmed by all the female alphas in the pack talking about garth and drags me to the feeding grounds and I just look back at humphrey.

Humphrey just watches her leave and just astounding hearing this and just walks toward his den

Everyone was so asking me all the question about what happened and garth that I had to just run out of the middle of the crowd in run into the head alpha den and laid down. After hour of laying my parents walk in.

Hey sweetie how are you doing Eve asked

Doing ok mom but just got overwhelmed from everyone asking questions about what happened and garth.

So, you ready for your wedding tomorrow Winston Asked

Yes, dad it will help the pack end the fighting over the food.

Yes, it will honey well we get some sleep u have a big day tomorrow Eve said

Ok mom I lay down and slowly fall asleep for the night

 **Humphrey POV**

I have been walking around my den ever since I reached it and I can't believe she didn't tell me she was getting married I thought. I kept pacing back in forth for hours and I kept having an argument with myself on what should I do. Should I just leave the pack and go be lone or stay in the pack and see Kate married to a wolf that is overconfident in himself. Ahh

I walk out of my den and go to the pond and get me a drink of water to calm my mind and hopefully help me get my head to stop fighting. After another hour of fighting in my head I fall fast asleep.


	3. Wedding

The Wedding

 **Humphrey dream pov**

Humphrey looks around and see that the is in a cave. Ready to go outside humphrey his father said.

Yes yes yes little humphrey said

His mother smiles the let' s go

As humphrey watches the realized that both of his parents were pure black. So the followed the family to the field and watched them play and have fun.

 **Dream ends**

The sun enters humphrey den and shines on his gray fur. Humphrey let a small yawn and stretches and looks out into the morning sun and thinks about his dream.

I am really not from this pack and why do i have gray fur. As humphrey gets out of his den the sees all the commotion and wolves getting ready for the wedding. As humphrey walks toward the alpha head then the sees kate and lilly getting her ready for the wedding

 **No one pov**

Humphrey: hey guys

Kate: hey humphrey

Lilly: stay still kate

Kate: fine

Humphrey: is your father home?

Kate and lilly : yes

Humphrey: thanks

Humphrey walks into the den and sees winston getting ready for the wedding.

Humphrey: winston sir?

Winston: yes humphrey is there something on your mind ?

Humphrey: Yes i had a dream last night or a old memory

Winston: ok

Humphrey: was i born in this pack sir?

Winston: no and we can talk more about it later after the wedding

Humphrey: ok sir ( as the sighs )

Winston: why don't you sit with us humphrey it's at least we can do since you brought kate back safely

Humphrey: thanks for the offer sir when does it start.

Winston: in a bit we should get going

Humphrey: ok sir

As Humphrey and Winston was walking to the ceremonial rock As humphrey was walking to the spot him and the leader of the pack was going to sit he heard " you are more powerful than you can ever believe" humphrey looks around for the sound of the voice and see nothing

Winston: you ok Humphrey as he sits down.

Humphrey: yeah Sits down beside him

 **Humphrey POV**

As i was watching the wedding happen in the back of my mind hoping that she will pull out of the wedding but she didn't . As the saw end of the wedding he wanted to cry but something in his mind and body held back the tears and he looked like the was stronger than ever as the watched the girl of his dreams get married to a wolf that had a big ego.

After the wedding everyone went to the feeding grounds to celebrate the packs formed as one. Humphrey just layed in the back and had his share of food and kept a eye on kate and her family and as everyone was heading to the mountain to howl i walked bk to my den and lay down and kept thinking how did she not tell me i shouted over and over again. he felt stronger ;like the can take down a whole herd of deer by himself. To what the didn't know one of his eyes turn red for their normal icy blue.


	4. The Hunt

The Hunt

 **Humphrey Dream POV**

As the the was tossing and turning in his sleep the was pulled onto a landscape that look the exact same place where the had the last memory or dream. In this the saw that he was laying down watching the outside world and the saw that the was getting a little restless. When the saw that his mother came in and started to sing to him something that the haven't seen anyone do up in jasper to calm there pups. The was amazed of the amazing song that his mother and had a small tear and saw that little humphrey calmed down and smiled in his sleep. I watched as my father came in smiling seeing that his mate calmed down me and said you still have that amazing singing the said that everything went black and started to wake up.

 **Humphrey Pov**

As i woke up from that dream i felt more calm then i did then last night when i let all the rage out. I get up and walks to the nearest pond and get a drink and walk to a cliff and watch the morning sun and everything around me. Everything thing seemed so calm the could see everything. I just lay there smiling not thinking about anything.

 **Winston POV**

I stretch my old bones and look over to my family and the new couple that will take over within the next couple of months. I walk out of the main den and remember that i need to talk to humphrey. As i start walking to his den i keep thinking on where did the come from. Once i reach his den i see no one there so i start sniffing around and follow his scent to a cliff overlooking the whole territory.

 **No POV**

Winston: hey Humphrey

Humphrey: hello sir what brings you here?

Winston: you wanted to talk about your past remember?

Humphrey: yes as the smiles and lets a tear go down his muzzle.

Winston: Whats wrong?

Humphrey: nothing i had another memory last night i heard my mother sing to me her voice was amazing he said with a smile

Winton: Sing?

Humphrey: yeah that tells me that i was not born anywhere near here.

Winston: makes since what else?

Humphrey: every time i see a memory i see my parents and me having black fur

Winston: then what happened to it why are you gray?

Humphrey: maybe while getting moved something got on me and turned me gray u think of anything that can get something that won't come off with a regular bath?

Winston: Well maybe eve could make something with plants and herbs if you want to try.

Humphrey: thanks sir and one more thing

Winston: yes?

Humphrey: last night i was getting everything out of me all the pain and anger i felt more power like i could hunt and make several kills in a row

Winston: wow i am not but looks like you need to stay calm and not angry

Humphrey: yeah probably a good idea

Winston:let's go to my den and see if we can't get the gray stuff off

Humphrey: ok

As Humphrey and Winston head back to the main den a group of hunter head out to the fields where the caribou are and starts hunting them.

 **A Week south of Sawtooth National Park**

Honey what if we don't find him we been searching for years and all directions but this one.

Jack: don't worry we will find him have hope we will find are son the pack understands and we put clear orders to keep the pack function while we are gone.

Samantha: ok dear we will keep looking all the way to jasper if we have to.

Jack: that my mate

 **Jasper park**

Humphrey and Winston walk into the head alpha den to see everyone was awake .

Eve: hey dear what were you doing up so early?

Winston: i was talking with Humphrey

Kate: why?

Winston: explaining his true past

Kate: the was born in this pack dad

Winston: no the wasn't kate

Everyone in the den but Winston and Humphrey had shocked faces

Winston: i was hoping to have a little help from eve with a matter

Eve: yes dear?

Winston: can you make a liquid that can remove anything from the fur

Eve: yeah why

Winston: you will see why after ok

Eve: ok as eve goes and start mixing berries and different plants together.

Humphrey goes to the ledge and looks off into the distance thinking and hoping the will find his true pack.


	5. The Meeting

The Meeting

 **Humphrey POV**

I was sitting there looking around the den waiting for eve to be done with the mixture. I was thinking about my parents and what they are doing and hope they are doing ok.

 **No One POV**

Humphrey: so kate where is garth?

Kate: oh the is out with the hunting party

Eve: ok humphrey sit still and let me put this on you

Humphrey: ok

Eve applies the mixture all over humphrey

Eve: you have to let it sit for about a hour until you can wash it off.

Humphrey: ok

While kate, winston , eve and humphrey was at the main den Garth was with the hunting party.

Garth:where is the caribou we have been looking all since morning

Hutch: over here look

Garth: walks over and look at amount of blood and tire tracks

Grath: dang humans we must tell winston we have no more food here

Hutch: the won't like it but has to be done

As the Hunting party walks back to the territory

 **Back at the main den**

Humphrey: so when are you too going to retire ?

Winston: we haven't thought about that but hopefully soon right honey

Eve: yeah be nice to just relax

Humphrey: i bet it will be good once you humphrey heard someone coming up the slope. Well sounds like we have a visitor

Kate: how you know that?

Humphrey: i hear them walk up the ramp. As humphrey said that garth walked in and sat next to kate.

Garth: what is on you Humphrey?

Humphrey: nothing you need to worry about

Garth: ok winston we have a problem with the hunt this morning

Winston: what is it

 **Humphrey POV**

As Winston and garth was talking i went out to the ledge and sat down and looked over the horizon looking at where sawtooth national park was having a feeling that something good was going to happen.i just sat there looking at that direction just smiling and wagging my tail.

 **No one POV**

Winston sighs and looks around the den and sees that humphrey not there.

Winston: where did humphrey go?

Eve:not sure

Kate: he sitting on the ledge outside

Humphrey:just sitting there humming

Winston, Kate, Eve , and garth

Kate: what is he doing?

Winston: not sure u ok humphrey?

Humphrey: yeah have a good feeling for some reason so whats up

Winston:well we have to leave there is no more food thanks to the human hunters

Humphrey: well from what i saw and kate sawtooth has lots of food there not sure if the hunters been there tho

Winston : what you say eve

Eve: it's worth shot

Winston: ok then we will tell the pack and leave in the afternoon.

Humphrey: eve how much longer for this mixture

Eve: should be good by now

Humphrey: thanks eve

 **Humphrey Pov**

I was walking to the pond and wash this mixture off and i had a feeling someone was following me to the pond but i didn't care i walked in the pond and started washing off the mixed

Kate was following humphrey to see the fur pattern he actually had and i bump into lily on a walk.

After 30 minutes or so all the mixture was off and i looked it my black fur and seems that i have red stripes on my back. That is so cool as i did that winston howls for the pack. As humphrey walks back the sits at the edge of the forest and looks at the meeting but still can hear the meeting.

 **No one POV**

Winston: we have a no food left in the valley because of the hunters

Alpha: what are we going to do?

Winston: we are moving the pack down to sawtooth national park

Eve: we think there will be enough food there from what kate saw

Winston: we will be leaving in a few hours get ready

Winston dismissed the pack and sits on the ledge of the main den

Humphrey walks up the ramp and sits next to him

Humphrey: great speech sir

Winston: that you humphrey?

Humphrey: yes sir this is my true color which i think is cool

After of a few hours they start heading down to the sawtooth


	6. Traveling and Sawtooth

Traveling and Sawtooth

 **Humphrey POV**

We have been walking along the train tracks for a good while and everyone is just tired and wants to stop. I say that they just and need to keep it together and keep on walking until we get there from what i can tell we are about two more hour walk there. I walk of to the side so i can keep to myself but still hear out to the pack to make sure no one gets lost. As we walk the last two hours to sawtooth i notice some of the wolves getting so tired that they could fall asleep but to my opinion they kept on walking along. After the two hour walk we finally reach our destination.

I walk along the tree line looking at the place where i was taken and seems like there is no wildlife here from before no deer, or caribou. This can't be good i thought and everyone was heading to find a den and send a party to look for food but in my gut knew that they won't find a single thing. I walk around and find a den and walk in and just lay down looking at the scene before me and drifted off to sleep.

 **Humphrey Dream POV**

I wake up not in the den i laid down in but the den i recognized from my memory. I look down and see my little self and my mother just laying down and relaxing in the den. I listen to the conversation they were having.

Little Humphrey: what we doing today and whereis dad mom?

Samantha: the is out for a bit but we got a surprize for you today

Little Humphrey: what is it as the jumped up and down from excitement

As the said that jack came in followed by two others

Jack: hehe looks like my boy is in a good mood

Little Humphrey: yes

Jack: go sit beside your mother we got some friends we want you to meet.

Little Humphrey: ok as he went and sat down next to his mother.

Jack: ok humphrey these are my friends and second in command to this pack John

John: hello humphrey

Little Humphrey: hey

Jack: and his mate rebecca

Rebecca: hey humphrey

Little Humphrey: hey as the looks at her and sees someone on her back and just looks and tries to figure out who is on her back.

Jack: hehe i see you spotted there little pup

Little Humphrey: just shakes his head yes and keep looking.

Rebecca: picks up her pup and sits her down in front of her.

John: this is our daughter chloe

Little Humphrey: hey chloe as the said that the looks at her and sees that she is amount the same age and height with white fur from what the could see.

Chloe: he..y

Rebecca: samantha you mind watching these two for a bit while we take care of the pack for the day.

Samantha: no problem

John: thanks

Jack: be good humphrey and no getting in trouble

Little Humphrey: ok dad

As they said that jack, John, and Rebecca leave the den

Chloe: ummm what u want to do

little Humphrey: umm how about tag

chloe : sure

Little Humphrey: goes over and tags her and runs around the den

After hours of playing tag and them laughing

Samantha: just looks at them and smiles seeing that they get along so well.

Little Humphrey: hey you got red stripes on your back.

Chloe: yeah so

Little Humphrey: i do to the turns around and shows her his back.

Chloe: wow

Little Humphrey: yeah so cool

Chloe: hey humphrey

Little Humphrey: yeah

Chloe: want to be best friends?

Little Humphrey: sure

After they said that the memory went white and came back with only humphrey and his mother in the den. What is going on i said as the watch the new scene the watched saw that his dad entered the den and listen to them again.

Little humphrey: hey dad what did her parents say? As the waited for his dad to respond.

Jack: why don't you see for yourself

As the said that chloe came running in and crashes into humphrey

Chloe: hey bestie

Little Humphrey: hey as the hugs her

Samantha: ok you two you can have the spare room to sleep and play in but keep the noise down

Chloe and Little Humphrey: ok as they raced into the spare room

Jack goes and lays down and say they sure have become inseparable from each other.

Samantha: yeah i have a feeling like these two will be together for the rest of their lives

Jack: you sure dear they are just friends.

Samantha: trusted me dear a mother knows when something going on with her child.

As Humphrey parents talk Little Humphrey and Chloe are running around playing

Little: Humphrey: laughs and runs

Chloe: come back here you

After a solid 10 minutes they both collapse on the floor laughing and panting

Little Humphrey: just lays there looking at her smiling

Chloe: stares right back

Little Humphrey: that was fun

Chloe: yeah

For the next 4 hours they play and talk

Little Humphrey: this is the best sleepover ever

Chloe: yeah i agree

Little Humphrey: hey chloe

Chloe: yes?

Little Humphrey: ummm i think ur cute the said with a nervous tone

Chloe: just blushes under her fur and says thanks

Little Humphrey: we should get some sleep

Chloe: yeah

As they both lay down to get a good night sleep

Chloe: hey humphrey?

Little Humphrey: yes chloe?

Chloe: can i sleep next to you

Little Humphrey: sure

Chloe got up and laid beside him and fell right to sleep and after 10 minutes so did Little Humphrey with a smile on his face.

After that humphrey hears commotion going on outside and looks but nothing there.

 **Humphrey POV**

As i wake up from a wonderful dream i hear commotion from the pack and run over to see what is going on.

 **No One POV**

Winston: Everyone just calm down the yells and everyone is silent

Humphrey just sits there and watches

Eve: we will keep moving until we find more food that can sustain the pack

Alpha: how far will that be?

Winston: as far as we need to go

As Humphrey watched the had a urge to go look over onto the field.

 **Humphrey POV**

I go over and look out in the field and i have a feeling that their is something out there. I watch for the next ten minutes until two black figures come out of the woods.


	7. The New Journey

The New journey

 **Humphrey POV  
** As i sat there looking down at the two black figures walking towards the pack i kept having a feeling that this would be a good day for me and the pack for some reason. From what i was hearing at the meeting that the pack would be willing to travel a long distance until they found a place to live and sustain the pack. As the two figures got closer i couldn't help but to have a huge smile and my tail going back in forth at lighting speed because i finally was able to see the face and they were my parents. I was to excited to move so i just sat there looking at them as they walked closer.

 **No one POV**

Winston: after the meeting i saw everyone was still sitting at the meeting but i see humphrey just sitting at the ledge looking happy as ever so i walk over.

Eve: i see my mate walk over to humphrey and i decided to follow

Humphrey: just sitting there

Winston: hey humphrey what made you so happy

Humphrey: them as the points to the two black wolves walk up the hill

Eve: sits down and looks at the two wolves

 **Jack and Samantha POV**

As we were walking up the hill we see the one sight that we thought we would never see again.

 **No One POV**

Jack: Son is that you

Humphrey: yeah

Samantha: my baby boy as she runs up and hugs him

Humphrey: mom can't breath

Samantha: sorry son

Winston: nice to finally to see that the is with his family

Jack: thanks for looking out for him the names jack leader of the shadow pack

Winston: names winston leader of the western pack

Samantha: So what brings u to this park aren't you guys supposed to be in jasper

Winston: we ran out of food so we came here looking for some food

Jack: well there is an open territory next to are pack

Eve: ok how far is that?

Samantha: 2 weeks walk

Winston: wow that a good distance

Jack: yeah would have traveled the world to find our son

Eve: that is great so how much food is in the area?

Samantha: yeah too much for are pack only we should be fine

Winston: are we will tell the pack and get a move on

Winston and Eve leave and inform the pack while humphrey and his parents talk

Humphrey: so how is everything in the pack since i left?

Jack: normal beside chloe will not come out of her parents cave

Samantha: ever since you were taken she hasn't made any more friends beside the ones she had

Humphrey: wow i didn't know that i would have made that much of an impact on her life.

Jack: yeah looks like the pak is on the move so let's start heading home

As the pack moves with humphrey and his parents leading the way back to their pack.


	8. The Long Journey

Long Journey

 **Humphrey POV week later**

We have been walking to my pack for the past week no one was complaining until today when we are halfway of course. We are close to a desert according to my parents that say that will the a whole day to cross if we wait till tomorrow to cross it. All this time i have been wondering what has been going on back at home. As we lay down for the night i can't help but wonder what is going on?

 **Shadow Pack** **Chloe POV**

Well i have been in my parents den for the past 9 months ever since humphrey went missing. I know this den inside and out from the time i have spent in the den. My parents urge me to go outside but every guy always want to go out or just use me so i just stay in the den hoping humphrey comes home.

 **Shadow pack No one pov**

Rebecca: Hopeful she will leave the den soon?

John: yeah i am getting worried for her

Chloe: just laying there

Rebecca: yeah looks at her

John: well it's getting we need to head to bed before its gets too late

Rebecca: yeah

They both curl up and lay down and falls asleep

 **Chloe POV**

I watched my parents fall asleep and i walk out to the ledge of the den and look up at the stars. I always wonder what is up there and why i bruise myself it heals within 30 minutes. It feels like i can be very calm at times of need. I look up at the stars one last time hoping humphrey was looking at them too and walk back in the den and lay down.

 **Humphrey POV**

I couldn't get to sleep for some reason i just have been looking at the stars for the past hour wondering why i have the feeling i can kill fast and become stronger than any wolf. I shrug the feeling off and walk back in the den with my parents and falls asleep for the night.

 **Hey guys sorry for the late upload of this story but i had finals in my college classes last week so i have been studying i will be uploading on monday wednesday for this story. I been thinking of making a story in the medieval ages tell me what you thinks and others story all ideas are welcome. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
